The Boy Who Cried Wolf
by ForgeandGred7
Summary: After professing his love to Lavender, Seamus finds himself to be heartbroken but discovers a way to move on from the past with a new girl named Honey. However, when Seamus meets with Lavender again, feelings re-emerge and relationships are tested. Will Seamus be able to stay by Honey's side? Or will he give into the the girl with the scars he can only describe as, beautiful.
1. Prologue

Seamus Finnigan paced outside the Hospital Wing, well, what remained of it, anyway. Only a few hours ago had Voldemort been killed and the war had ended. Seamus would have loved to return home, have a shower and a long sleep but he was waiting. Waiting for Lavender to wake up, so he could tell her the truth.

Seamus was in love with her.

He had been ever since the Yule Ball. He figured it was about time to tell her. He remembered the jealousy he had felt when she had been with Ron. She had never acted like that around him, and it had made him sick to see her putting on an act with Ron. Ron had never known the true Lavender. Ron had never been friends with her. They had gone from acquaintances to snogging buddies in a matter of mere seconds.

How was Ron to know that her favourite colour was green? How was Ron to know that her least favourite flower were daisies? How could he possibly know the smallest details about Lavender? Like how her nose crinkled when she was deep in thought, or how her eyes sparkled whenever she laughed.

How could Ron possibly know what Seamus did? When Seamus had spent so much time getting to know her instead of trying to change her.

Seamus loved her just as she was, and it was time for him to find his Gryffindor courage and tell her.

He paced back and forth, formulating different words and sentences he could use to get his point across to Lavender when she came to.

His concentration was interrupted by a very familiar bear hug and a voice that yelled, "Seamus! Seamus, we've won!".

Seamus chuckled and hugged his best mate back. "I know we've won, you bloody tosser!".

Dean laughed and released his friend. "Well, come on!" he said cheerfully "Let's celebrate! We've done it!".

Seamus smiled but shook his head. "No, I'm going to wait a bit longer".

"Why's that?".

"Er.." Seamus looked through the open door to the bed on which Lavender lay. Dean followed his line of vision and smirked.

"Oh, I see," he said, clapping Seamus on the back "well, good luck with that then, mate".

"Thanks Dean," Seamus said, rolling his eyes. The other boy waved and headed back the way he'd came, leaving Seamus to his thoughts again.

After five more minutes Seamus sat down on a bench and groaned.

"I'll need all the luck I can get".

* * *

It felt to Madam Pomfrey that the second she stepped away from Lavender, Seamus was at her side.

"How is she?" he asked anxiously.

"She'll live," the matron assured him though she seemed grim "but she'll never be quite the same".

"Never be the same?" Seamus questioned, his voice reaching a whole new octave "What do you mean?".

"I mean that what has happened to her is going to be hard for her to get through. Miss Brown was always very jumpy and bubbly, she could be a lot less of that, I'm afraid. Not to mention the change the bites will have on her".

"How will that change her?" Seamus asked, immediately after her statement.

"Well," Madam Pomfrey thought "I suppose she'll like her meat raw, during the full moon, she'll have mood swings. Small things but hard for her to handle. Or she could even be a full werewolf. We won't know until she wakes up, Mr Finnigan".

Seamus nodded and thanked her. She patted his shoulder before moving on to help other patients, and Seamus took his position beside Lavender.

He looked at her. His Lavender. She didn't look like she used to. She didn't look like Lavender anymore.

There were thin lines of blood all over her face. Scratches and teeth marks criss-crossed up and down her arms. Really, Seamus knew, she was lucky to be alive, and that thought simply made him more determined to tell her how he felt.

With that, he yawned and curled up in the chair. He'd stayed there as long as she needed him.

Which he hoped was forever.

* * *

Seamus was awoken by the sound of shuffling and a hand shaking him gently. "Seamus?".

His eyes snapped open and he smiled. "Lavender," he breathed.

There was a painful kink in his neck and his body ached from sleeping in the uncomfortable plastic chair. He stretched out his legs and brought his arms high above his head.

"What happened to me?" Lavender asked softly "I feel terrible".

"You don't remember?" Seamus inquired "Greyback..".

At that one single word, it seemed to come flooding back for Lavender and she closed her eyes.

"Oh".

"But-But Madam Pomfrey doesn't think you'll be a werewolf," Seamus said "that's good, right?".

"Fantastic," Lavender said sarcastically.

"Lav," Seamus said eager to cheer her up "people won't care about how you look. They-".

"What's wrong with the way I look?" Lavender interrupted, her eyes springing open.

Seamus cringed. He regretted saying those words the moment that they had slipped out of his mouth. He sighed, took out his wand, conjured up a mirror and wordlessly handed it to her.

She'd know soon enough anyway.

Taking the mirror with shaking hands, Lavender stared at it and before she could stop herself, a squeak of horror escaped her lips.

"Oh my god," she whispered hoarsely.

To Seamus's surprise, she didn't burst into tears or scream like he had expected. She just turned as white as the scratchy bed sheets, and as pale as the pasty walls. This caused her scars to become even more profound.

"No one will care, Lav," Seamus hurried to say.

"I care," Lavender whispered "I'm disgusting. I'm hideous. Looks were the only thing I ever had going for me, Seamus. I'll be the first to admit that".

"Bollocks," Seamus replied "don't give me that rubbish. You're still beautiful to me. Besides, you're more than looks, you're smart and talented and brave. Who else can say they took on Fenrir Greyback and lived to tell about it?".

Lavender snorted, not buying a word he said. "I've got nothing now," she said weakly "I'm ugly, I could very well be a werewolf. No one is going to want to be around me. I've got no one".

"You've got me," Seamus said kindly, taking her hand rubbing his thumb over her knuckles.

Lavender jerked back. "For how long?".

"What do you mean?" Seamus blinked.

"How long do you plan on sticking around? Being my friend?" Lavender questioned.

Seamus ran a hand through his hair. It was now or it was never.

"Actually Lav," he said "I was hoping to be more than that".

Lavender stared at him intensely. It took awhile for his words to fully sink in and when they did, she shook her head.

"Oh no, Seamus". She said "No".

Seamus's heart sank. "And why not?" he demanded.

"Why not? W-Why not?" Lavender repeated, spluttering "Look at me, Seamus! Take a good look".

"Didn't I just say I still find you beautiful?" Seamus said "I don't care".

"But you will!" Lavender pressed "If I am a werewolf, you will care. I'll be moody and a danger to you and everyone else. I won't be the same and you'll come to resent me".

"I won't Lav," Seamus protested, seeing how close to tears she was "I love you, Lavender".

"No," Lavender said "I can't-I won't do this to you. Seamus, go away. I don't want to see you again. I won't let you suffer so go. Live your life. Forget me. Just get out of here".

Seamus felt a crack through his heart. She might as well have just ran a knife straight through him for all the difference it would have made.

"But-".

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Lavender screamed.

He nodded. Because he didn't want to draw Madam Pomfrey's attention to them, and because he desired nothing more than to give Lavender anything she wished for.

Even if it killed him.

Seamus stood up, leaned over and sweetly kissed one of the many marks on her cheek.

"Goodbye Lavender," he whispered brokenly "I hope one day you see how beautiful you truly are".

It was a poor choice of words, for she never would. Yet, what else could he say? How could he say goodbye to the girl he had loved since he was fourteen?

She averted his gaze which hurt him, but it was Lavender. She was a prideful girl and if she didn't like her appearance, she didn't wish anyone to see her.

Seamus nodded again, sighed and headed towards the doors.

It was only when she heard them quietly shut that Lavender allowed the sob to leave her throat and the tears to fall.

"Goodbye Seamus".


	2. Chapter 1

_May 2nd 1999_

Seamus stepped out of the carriage, turning to check on the brunette behind him.

"Watch where you tread, love," he smiled, taking her hand to help her down the step.

"Oh Seamus," she breathed through a thick Southern American accent as she stared around Hogsmeade "it's beautiful".

"You wait until we get to Hogwarts," Seamus smirked "just a short walk and we're there. It'll be great to see everyone again, especially Dean".

Honey Lewis smiled at her boyfriend. They were complete opposites but they got along like a house on fire. Honey had been born in England, her parents were magical but eventually had uprooted her to Alabama when she was six. They had wanted a change and they had always been fond of America. They had home-schooled Honey and taught her how to use her powers, yet she had longed to go to a real magical school and make proper friends.

Honey had moved to Scotland not long after the battle of Hogwarts and during that time she had met Seamus.

He, at first, seemed reluctant to get close to her but eventually, had come out of his shell, and what had started out as a good friendship very quickly became a great relationship.

"I'm excited to meet Dean," Honey said cheerfully "you only have good things to say about him".

"He's a good bloke," Seamus replied "you'll love him".

"Not as much as I do you," Honey said, resting her head on his shoulder as they walked.

"That's a relief," Seamus chuckled "ready for your first taste at a magical school?".

Honey giggled. "I was born ready".

* * *

They reached the grounds of Hogwarts and Honey gasped in awe. "Oh Seamus! It's amazing! It's absolutely beautiful!" Seamus laughed at her reaction and kissed her cheek.

"This isn't even the best part! You haven't seen the lake, the garden that they put in recently after the war. And then the inside is just wonderful! But all for another time. Let's head over to the ceremony. Dean's probably waiting."

They started forward and Honey seemed to point out every little thing and give it a compliment. Finally, they arrived to a group of people standing just outside the castle doors and Seamus immediately spotted his best mate. He walked up to him and said from behind, " 'Scuse me sir, you haven't seen any great pests by the name of Dean Thomas lurking about have you?". Dean turned and smiled. Seamus pretended to be shocked by his appearance, "Oh! How embarrassing! So sorry!"

Dean gave Seamus a playful shove. "Still the same old Seamus, huh?"

"Never gonna change!"

They embraced for a while and when Seamus pulled back he took Honey's hand and pulled her forward. "Dean, I want you to meet Honey. Me girlfriend."

Honey smiled. "I've heard so much about you. People would believe that you're his partner".

Dean chuckled and shook her hand. "Pleasure. Seamus, Honey, I'd like you to meet my girlfriend".

"Idiot," the girl beside him said as she turned around "Seamus already knows me".

Seamus laughed. "How are you, Parvati?".

"Wonderful, thanks," Parvati gushed "it's good to see you, Seamus. You look great."

"As do you," Seamus replied.

"And Honey, it's great to meet you. But what are you doing?".

Honey tilted her head to the side a bit, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, what are you doing with Seamus, you're WAY out of his league!" Parvati teased.

"Oh shut it!" Seamus laughed along with the rest.

"Shall we take our seats?" Dean asked while offering Parvati his arm. "We shall!" Parvati linked her arm with his and they started to head to the rows of chairs in the middle of the grounds.

Seamus took Honey's hand and they followed the couple in front of them. "After you milady," Seamus said ushering Honey before him. "Why thank you!" They took their seats and talked some more. Only a few minutes later, the ceremony began.

Honey was enthralled as she listened to the tales of the battle that had taken place one year ago. Seamus looked extremely uncomfortable and upset as he remembered that night and Honey squeezed his hand.

When it was over and they had had a one minute silence, there was dancing and drinking for it was also a night of celebration as well as remembering. Dean watched Honey and Seamus dance together. "What do you think of her?" he asked Parvati in an undertone.

"She's nice but..." Parvati trailed off and pursed her lips.  
"But?" Dean prompted.

Parvati sighed. "I'm not trying to be negative or go against Seamus and his choices but...she's not for him."

Dean looked at her curiously. "How do you mean?"

"It's hard to explain. It's a girl thing."

Dean chucked, "Well then is it bad that I see it too?" Parvati looked up at him and burst out in laughter. "Um...it can't be THAT bad!" Dean wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her nose.

"It's okay to have a small feminine side, I suppose," Parvati giggled then sighed. "Do you think he'll ever see what we see?"

Dean looked around at the groups of people surrounding them and saw the person he was looking for. "Maybe...depending on what he sees when he sees her." Dean pointed and Parvati turned and followed Dean's finger.

And there she was.

Her best friend since her first year at Hogwarts.

Lavender Brown.

* * *

"She came out," Parvati gasped "she left the house! She never leaves the house!" Parvati squealed loudly and ran over to Lavender.

Lavender laughed as Parvati leapt into her arms. "Hey Parvati! How are you?"

Parvati began to talk a mile a minute. "Excellent! Now, that I finally get to see you again! I was wondering if you would come. I'm so glad you did. How are you?".

Lavender managed a laugh. "Fine, I suppose. Dean! Good to see you!"

Dean gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Good to see you too! How are things?"

"Fine fine. It's good to finally get out!"

"Finally!" Parvati who was practically bouncing where she stood, exclaimed. "I have so much to tell you and-"

"Dean! There you are! I've been looking all over for-" Seamus stopped as he saw who Dean and Parvati were speaking to. . He looked her up and down and felt his heart pick up in pace a bit. He ignored that small fact and looked into Lavender's eyes. "You."

Dean and Parvati looked between the two nervously and felt slightly uncomfortable. Lavender gave a small smile. "Hi Seamus."

He seemed to come out of his trance at the mention of his name. "Lavender...h-hi! How are you?"

"Oh I'm fi-".

"Seamus! My god, you can appear and reappear in places quite fast!"

Honey froze as she saw Lavender. Seamus shuffled awkwardly. "Lavender, this is me girlfriend, Honey," he said.

Lavender looked shocked for a minute and then smiled. "Wonderful to meet you," she said.

"Er- you too," Honey said while shaking Lavender's scarred hand. Afterwards, she turned to Seamus and said, "Um one of your friends was looking for you...uh can't quite remember the name. It sounded a bit foreign."

Seamus snorted. "We have a lot of those. I'll be right back." He left the group quickly and was relieved when he did. "How bloody awkward!" He hissed to himself.

"So...," Dean said rocking back on the heel of his foot and smiling. "How about the Irish this year, huh? Four games in a row." Lavender, Honey, and Parvati all stated at him. "You know...the...the Quidditch team? The Fighting Irish! Whoo! Go team and all that?"

Parvati shook her head but the corners of her mouth twitched and Lavender gave Dean a thankful smile. He had obviously been trying to make the situation a bit less awkward. Honey turned to Lavender. "So how long have you known Seamus?"

"Since I was eleven," Lavender stated in a voice that came out sounding a bit more like a challenge. She inwardly cursed herself and tried to cover up with a smile. "You?"

"We've known each other for a year, but have been dating for around three months."

Lavender nodded. "Ah...very nice."

"Yes. How...how long did you and Seamus date?" Lavender's eyes grew and Dean choked on the Butterbeer he was drinking.

"Me and- and Seamus? No no! He never- I mean I didn't-"

"They never dated," Parvati interrupted while patting Dean on the back.

Honey blushed. "Oh! I'm sorry! I just thought- because how he looked at you! Like you were some blast from the past or something..."

"No," Lavender protested "Seamus and I were never an item."

Dean snorted and got three glares in return. "Uh...hey!" He pointed to a general area and exclaimed, "Is that Harry!? Yup! Let me go say hi! Bye!" and he was gone.

The three girls stood awkwardly. "You know," Lavender said "I'm going to get going. It was good to meet you, Honey".

"You too, Lavender," Honey said sweetly. Parvati hugged her friend and Lavender disappeared into the crowd.

"If you don't mind me asking," Honey said "what happened to her?".

"Werewolf attacked her," Parvati said softly.

"Oh," Honey gasped "how terrible".

Seamus returned a few seconds later. "Don't know what you're talking about Honey, that guy was- Hey, where's Lav?".

"She left." Parvati said sadly.

"Left? Why? She was barely here! Why did she leave?"

Parvati raised her hands just above her shoulders. "Hey, don't get snappy with me!"

"No! I was just," he sighed in annoyance. "Never mind."

"Come on, Seamus," Honey said "come introduce me to more of your friends".

"Right," Seamus smiled "yeah of course".

He pulled her along out into the crowd, stopping every now and then to introduce Honey to people.

He found Padma and her group of friends and was about to say hello when Honey spoke. "Terry?" she said "Terry Boot?".

He turned and stared at her. "Honey Lewis," he grinned "long time, no see".

"You two know each other?" Seamus asked.

"We were best friends until my parents me moved away," Honey explained "we write every now and then but it's not quite the same. How have you been, Terry?".

"Good," Terry answered. They chatted for a few minutes and then Honey grabbed Seamus's hand.

"Come and dance".

* * *

"What is it between you and Lavender?".

Seamus forced a chuckle. "What do you mean?".

"Don't give me that. I'm not stupid nor blind," Honey replied "do you like each other?".

Seamus sighed and led her to a table. She sat down and waited expectantly.

"I liked her," Seamus admitted.

"You did?" Honey said "Do you still?".

"Would I be here with you?" Seamus questioned "I asked her out and she rejected me. That's all. I've moved on".

"Have you?".

"Yes, would you stop worrying?" Seamus said "She made it quite clear she didn't want anything to do with me".

"And you're sure you're over her?" Honey looked him in the eyes and he nodded.

"I am," he said, too quickly "we're friends, if that even. Nothing more".

"OK," Honey said, relaxing visibly.

"What about you and Terry?" Seamus wiggled his eyebrows. Honey snorted.

"Trust me," she said "we're friends. No more".

"Good," Seamus said and kissed her cheek.

"Seamus?".

"Yes?".

"You promise you're telling the truth?" Honey whispered "You promise you're not still in love with her?".

Seamus was glad she couldn't see his crossed fingers under the table.

"I promise".


	3. Chapter 2

"No".

"Lavender-".

"No!"

"Lav, come on-".

"Parvati, no!".

Parvati smirked from behind her cup of tea.

"That in itself is a confession," she said.

"No, it isn't," Lavender protested.

"You're in denial," Parvati said in a sing-song voice.

"I'm not!" Lavender whined. She half regretted letting Parvati into her house.

"Then tell me," Parvati said "why did you leave early?".

"I was tired!" Lavender said.

"No, you weren't," Parvati said "you were fine until Seamus and his girlfriend showed up".

"That's not true!" Lavender said.

"I know you!" Parvati pushed "And you still like him!".

"Fine!" Lavender threw her hands up in the air "I admit it! I wish I hadn't turned him down but he's happy now".

"Lav-".

"I've got to move on," Lavender said.

"But-" Parvati started.

"No!" Lavender yelled. Parvati sighed.

"All right," she said "but if you want to move on, you need to get out more".

Lavender groaned. "Not this again".

"Yes, this again," Parvati snapped.

"No! No! No!" Lavender shook her head "Enough about me! Tell me about you and Dean".

"What's there to tell?" Parvati shrugged "We snog, we fight, we snog and then fight".

Lavender raised an eyebrow. "Done anymore than snogging, Patil?".

"That," Parvati said, blushing red "is none of your business".

Lavender laughed.

"Payback is a bitch, my dear Parvati".

* * *

"Seamus? Maybe just a little?".

"I highly doubt that".

"Seemed pretty stunned when you saw her".

"Shocked maybe. I hadn't seen her in a year".

"Desire?".

"I have a girlfriend!".

"So lust?".

"Is there a difference?".

"Having second thoughts? Maybe leaving the honey to attract another bee and running to a meadow to pick a specific flower?".

"I-No!".

Dean smiled and moved his queen on the chessboard. "Checkmate".

Seamus growled. "You're an arse," he said.

"Just admit it," Dean sighed "you still like her".

"I. Have. A. Girlfriend." Seamus said through gritted teeth. "Lavender rejected me, OK? She made her feelings quite obvious".

Dean leaned back in his armchair and smirked. "You know, around our sixth year, I believe it was, there was a certain couple who got together and made two people very mad. One being Hermione Granger and the other Seamus Finngian". Seamus raised his eyebrows at Dean who continued. "Lavender had a boyfriend and you still loved-".

"Whoa, there mate! Loved?".

"Fine," Dean said, waving an idle hand, "cared deeply for her. You have a girlfriend now. What makes you think she doesn't care deeply for you?".

"She just doesn't, OK?" Seamus argued "That's that. I've let her go and..well, she's never had to let me go. She never liked me. We're both happy!".

Dean shook his head and smiled slightly, "Whatever you say, Shay. Whatever you say".

"Will you cut it out?!" Seamus snapped "Stop acting like you know something I don't! Why can't you just accept that I've moved on? I'm happy with Honey, and as a matter of fact, I'm going to propose to her".

Dean gasped at Seamus and leapt out of his chair. "No! You can't!".

"And why not?! Since when do you control my life, huh?!".

"I don't control it!" Dean yelled "But I do know what's good for you! I know since we've been best friends for eight years! And this isn't good, Seamus! It isn't!".

"What do you know?!" Seamus roared, jumping to his feet "This is my life!".

"OK!" Dean threw his hands in the air and then leaned towards Seamus, staring him dead in the eye "But look me in the eye and tell me you don't feel a damn thing for Lavender. Do that and I'll leave you alone".

Seamus glared at Dean and pushed him away. "I don't have to prove anything to you," he said in a voice barely above a whisper.

Dean nodded and gave Seamus a slightly cruel smile. "My work here is done," and he started for the door.

"I don't love her, Dean!" Seamus cried one last time.

Dean, having known Seamus for years, read between the lines and caught the hidden message in Seamus's words.

"I know," he replied which surprised Seamus.

Dean left the house, closed the door behind him and started down the street.

"You love Lavender".

Seamus huffed angrily. Where had that come from? He didn't want to propose to Honey! He barely knew her! He'd wait. He'd wait and think about that a lot longer.

And if the time came that he did propose, part of him hoped it wasn't to the girl he barely knew. Part of him hoped it was to the girl with the scars.

* * *

"Seamus?".

"In the kitchen".

Honey headed into the kitchen and snuck up behind him. "Not burning the dinner, I hope".

Seamus looked at her guilty. "Er...maybe a little bit. Dean was over and I got distracted". She kissed his cheek and giggled.

"Men. So easily distracted".

Seamus laughed. "And you women aren't?" he said "I swear if a commercial for a shoe sale came on in the middle of making love, you'd have to pause just to watch it!".

Honey snorted and shoved him playfully. "I highly doubt that".

He shrugged. "Anyways, how does pasta and slightly burnt sauce sound?".

"It sounds just like a Finnigan dinner!" Honey cheered.

"I was hoping you'd figure out my pattern soon enough".

* * *

As they ate, Honey watched him, finally putting down her fork. "Are you OK?".

He sighed. He had been thinking about if this was all their relationship would be. If they got married, would it be the same routine over and over again?

"Fine, love. How was work?".

Honey rolled her eyes. "Don't change the subject. I know something's wrong...now what is it? Are you OK? Tell me, Seamus, please. You can tell me anything".

He seriously doubted that. "I was just thinking," he said "how would you like to meet me mam?".

"You-Your...uh well I haven't really thought... I thought you only did that when you were really REALLY serious," Honey stumbled over her words "I mean, not to say that I'm not! I am but I didn't know if you were too and-".

Seamus laughed loudly. "Calm down love!" he said "Just a yes or a no". He took her hand in his and she smiled at him.

"Yes, I would love to," she said brightly "then you could meet my parents".

Seamus's face fell. "Uh...maybe not. I'm not good with adults. I tend to say things I shouldn't".

"Don't we all?".

"Yes," Seamus agreed "but for me it's like an illness".

Honey snickered. "I'm sure you'll be fine".

"OK," Seamus said "but when they kick me out of your life-".

"I'll come running to bring you back in," Honey grinned.

"That's a relief!" Seamus exclaimed but after a moment, he thought, 'Or is it?'.

"Nothing to worry about, Seamus," Honey assured him.

"We'll have to go to Ireland," Seamus said "me mam wasn't too happy I moved but I wanted to be closer to La-Dean".

"La-Dean?" Honey asked with a giggle.

"That's right," Seamus beamed. Honey pushed her plate away and stood up. "You're not eating?".

She smirked as she made her way over to him and sat on his lap. "I'm done with dinner".

"Oh?" Seamus grinned "Already moved on to dessert, have we?".

"I think we're earned it".

Seamus laughed and kissed her neck. "I reckon we have".

He started to kiss her, slowly at first but then it became more passionate and he felt like a fire had been lit in the pit of his stomach, and had exploded into something more. He could actually hear the fire erupting-.

"Seamus Finngian!".

He broke apart from Honey and turned his head to see Parvati step out of his fireplace.

"No one's home," he said quickly "come back later".

Honey giggled and got off his lap. "Smooth".

Seamus sighed and got to his feet. "What do you want, Parvati?" he asked impatiently.

"Actually, I came to talk about some very interesting news, Dean's just given me," Parvati said.

"NO!" Seamus screamed "Not now! Not ever! Would you just leave me the hell alone? Both of you!".

"Seamus, you need some sense knocked into you!".

Seamus grabbed Parvati by the upper arm and dragged her out of the kitchen and away from Honey.

He dropped his voice to a harsh whisper. "I have enough sense! It's the two of you that have gone loopy!".

"Seamus," Parvati tutted "you know that we're right".

"But you're not! You're really really not!" Seamus said, realising too late just how much he sounded like a spoilt brat "I'm perfectly happy with my life and you two need to stay the hell out of it!".

"But...but Seamus-".

"No!" Seamus snapped "Now leave me alone!".

Parvati huffed and quickly turned away from him. "Fine! But when everything falls to crap, don't come looking for me".

"Trust me, I won't," Seamus told her.

Seamus glared at Parvati who brushed past him and out of the house. "Everything OK?" Honey asked from the doorway.

Seamus spun around and gave her a winning smile. "Everything is just perfect," he said.


	4. Chapter 3

Lavender sorted through the books in the back room. She worked in a muggle bookstore called '_The Open Book_'. It didn't pay much but it got her by and she enjoyed the job. It was relaxing and relatively easy, or it would have been if it weren't for her boss.

"Brown?". Speak of the devil.

"Back here!" Lavender called. In a second her boss, Blayne Hughes was at her side.

"I need you to work the counter," he said.

"What?" Lavender squeaked "Why?".

She hated working there. At least from the back room, no one could see her scars.

"Because you want to keep this job," Blayne informed her "that's why".

Lavender sighed. "All right".

A few minutes later, and Lavender stood behind the counter, tapping her fingers against it impatiently. She lifted her head when she heard the bell on the door jingle and her mouth fell open slightly at the sight of her customer.

"Hermione?".

Hermione looked up and gave her an uncomfortable smile. "Oh...hey Lavender! What are you doing here?".

Lavender looked down the length of the counter and then back at Hermione. "Uh...working. I thought that would be a bit obvious".

"Of course!" Hermione said "I just...I never really thought-".

"Lavender Brown in a bookstore? Yeah, I got it," Lavender laughed as Hermione's face turned red. "No worries, Hermione! I was surprised myself when I took the job".

Hermione seemed to relax more at that information and nodded. "Well, all right then! I'll be over here...not that you really care". She mumbled the last part and mentally slapped herself.

Lavender sighed as Hermione disappeared into the many shelves of books. Because of her new "wolfish habits", Lavender was able to smell and hear a lot better - the only good thing about being attacked in her opinion. She had heard Hermione's comment and was a bit stung. "Hermione?" she called before she could stop herself.

Hermione reappeared from behind the shelves. "Yes?".

"I'm sorry," Lavender said softly.

"Sorry?" Hermione blinked "What for?".

"For getting in the way of you being happy," Lavender blurted out.

"Lavender, what are you-".

"Sixth year, Hermione," she huffed in annoyance. "Me and Ron. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gotten in the way of you two when it was so obvious that the only thing you both wanted was to be together, and all I did was ruin that. Caused a bump in the road".

Hermione didn't really know how to respond to this. Lavender wasn't usually the one to apologize and admit she was wrong. She knew it must have been hard for her to do.

"Lavender, it's OK. It's in the past! Who cares? We're all happy now. That's what matters".

Lavender snorted. "You might be happy...".

Hermione frowned. "Why wouldn't you be happy, Lavender? You always found the bright side in things and-".

"Well, I can't now, Hermione! I mean...just look at me! First, I get attacked by a bloody werewolf, then I turn down the one thing that probably would've made my life ten times better, then I find out that he's dating some beautiful lady, that I could never compete with, and because of that I'm left alone! Hermione, how did you do it?".

"I-What?".

"How did you get through it? Through the pain?".

Hermione sighed. "Well, most of the time I just pictured you being seriously injured-".

"Oh...well...er..."

"But when that didn't do anything but make me feel like a bad person I just...I don't know really. I just kind of hoped. There wasn't really anything I could do. I honestly thought that I had lost. I figured that you two would be together forever, and Ron and I would just be friends. But some force was on my side and wouldn't let me lose, and in the end," she smiled slightly "I was happy".

"I just-" Lavender sighed "I feel so stupid. Am I an awful person?".

Hermione stared at Lavender before shaking her head. "You're not an awful person," she said "you've just made mistakes, that's all. It's what makes you human".

"Good to know I still have some of that in me," Lavender muttered.

Hermione approached the counter, grabbed Lavender's shoulders and made sure that Lavender was facing her. "What happened to you is in no way your fault, and you can't keep sulking about it! You're still the same person, Lavender! You're still fun and loving! And I'm sure you still read your gossip magazines every morning." Lavender laughed a bit "Lavender, do you know why I gave up a bit when you were dating Ron?".

Lavender shook her head. "No".

"Well, it's because I knew deep down, that you're a great person." Hermione said earnestly "I didn't want to believe it but it was true. Lavender, we all mess up and we don't always like the things that happen to us, but they do! And that is just life, OK? You're not some monster that's looking for something to destroy, you're Lavender! You're amazing and you need to find that person again before she's gone for good!".

Lavender managed a weak smile and wiped the tears from her eyes. "I never thanked you," she said "for saving my life. There may be times - a lot of times, when I wished you hadn't but I appreciate what you did. Especially after the way I treated you".

"Forget it," Hermione said, letting go of Lavender's shoulders "it was nothing".

"It was everything!" Lavender protested "I'm alive because of you".

"You can thank me by living," Hermione said "stop moping around. Be Lavender again. That's what Seamus fell in love with in the first place".

Lavender blanched. "How did you-".

"I know," Hermione smiled "I've seen the way you look at him, and I've seen the way he looks at you".

Lavender took a step back. "How he used to look at me".

Hermione looked confused. "Has something happened between the night of the ceremony and now?".

"What? No! Wait...he looked at me strangely then, too? I didn't even notice".

"I did," Hermione said "I'm surprised he didn't take you there and then".

"Hermione Granger!" Lavender squealed "I'd never have thought!".

Hermione shrugged. "It comes with two boys being your best friends".

"I suppose it does," Lavender mused "but Hermione, Seamus has a girlfriend. He can't look at me like that. It's not fair to her".

Hermione sighed. "I know," she agreed "but sometimes they can't control it. It's a natural reaction to look differently at the person you love".

"Love?".

Hermione gave her a warm smile. "I'll see you later, Lavender".

"But Hermione-".

"All I can tell you," Hermione said "is whatever happens will happen. Hopefully, he makes the right decision".

Hermione waved and exited the store, leaving Lavender more confused than ever.

"What do I do?" she cried out.

"You stop yapping and get back to work!" Blayne called back.

Lavender growled.

* * *

Seamus knocked impatiently on the bathroom door. "Honey? Are you ready to go?".

"Seamus?" Honey called through the door "Is it normal to be this nervous?".

"Yes, of course. Now, come on," Seamus opened the door and pulled her up from the ground. "You'll be fine, love. She's not too tough. Even if she doesn't like you, she won't show it".

"Well, there's a relief!" Honey said sarcastically "Now, I don't know if I need to change if she doesn't like me".

"I'd never want you to change anyway". He kissed her nose and pulled her towards the fireplace. "Ready to go?".

"As ready as I'll ever be".

* * *

The first thing Seamus saw when he stepped out of the fireplace was his father, Douglas. "Finally!" he said "You know your mother hates waiting".

"Sorry," Seamus replied. A few seconds later and Honey tumbled out of the fireplace. He helped her to her feet. "Honey, this is me father, Douglas".

"Oh! Hello Mr Finnigan!".

"Ah, we've heard a lot about you, young lady," Douglas said, taking her hand "Seamus was right, you truly are a beauty".

Seamus blushed at that and mumbled a "thanks Dad".

His father laughed and clapped a hand to Seamus's shoulder. "Only helping you out a bit, aren't I?".

Seamus rolled his eyes and took Honey's hand. "Come on, time to meet Mam".

The young couple headed to the kitchen where Seamus's mother was standing by the stove.

"About time you got here," she said when she spotted Seamus. After embracing her son, he pulled Honey forward.

"Mam, this is Honey. Honey, this is me mam, Mary".

"Honey," Mary had to suppress a snort at the name "very nice to meet you. Hungry, I hope?".

"Oh yes!" she smiled "It smells wonderful too!".

Seamus's mother clapped her hands together as Douglas came in. "Right then! Don't want the girl to be hungry. Douglas, Seamus-".

"We know," Seamus interrupted "set the table".

"Can I help at all, Mrs Finnigan?" Honey asked.

"No, thank you," Mary said briskly "you just relax".

"Are you sure?".

Mary smiled and placed a hand on Honey's shoulder. "Positive".

Honey sat down awkwardly at the dining table. Mrs Finnigan eyed her over. She wasn't too sure about this girl. She would just have to wait and see how things played out.


	5. Chapter 4

Mary Finnigan was bored. Bored. Bored.

Honey was the worst person to have a discussion with. Her name suited her well. She was too damn sweet! She wouldn't argue with anything. It was almost like the girl didn't have her own opinion. After they ate, Honey offered to clean up but Mary told her that she and Seamus would do it. Secretly, the woman wanted a private word with her son.

"What do you think of her?" Seamus whispered as he carried the plates into the kitchen.

Mary sighed, and with a flick of her wand, the kitchen door shut, drowning out the voices of her husband and son's girlfriend. "Honestly, son, she's not for you".

"What do you mean?!" Seamus demanded.

"Don't you get loud with me, Seamus Finnigan!" his mother barked.

Seamus bowed his head and mumbled, "Sorry".

"Seamus," Mary's tone softened "she's too...oh for heavens sake...she's too bloody nice! I can't stand it! How do you expect to have a good conversation with someone who won't voice what she feels?".

"She does too!".

Mary's eyebrow raised. "Oh, yeah?" she said, turning back to the dishes "Has she ever disagreed with you? Just once?".

Seamus opened his mouth to defend her but found he couldn't. "So maybe she doesn't disagree with me too often but I don't see a problem with that!".

"I do." Mary said "I'm only saying this for your own good, son. That girl in there, nicest person in the world, I bet you. She's the perfect girl for someone. But not for you".

"Not you too!" Seamus groaned loudly "Doesn't anyone like Honey?".

"Seamus, you've got Irish blood in you!" Mary cried "You like to argue, believe it or not. You need a girl with a backbone. A girl who'll say what's on her mind. A girl who'll stand up to you if you make her angry. You need a girl who'll challenge you, so you don't get bored. And I'm telling you, that girl is not Honey!".

"Well, then... Argh!" And he stormed from the kitchen.

Mary smiled after her son. "As if this conversation wasn't proof enough that he needs a bit of an argument every now and then..".

* * *

"Dad!" Seamus yelled causing Honey to jump.

"Seamus, what's the matter?" she asked.

"I need a quick word with my father," Seamus said "in private if you don't mind".

Honey left without another word and Douglas smirked at Seamus. "Aye?".

"Please, tell me that you like Honey, at least!".

Douglas let out a long sigh. "Really nice-".

"Argh! Bloody hell!" Seamus left the room to find Honey.

"What did I say?" Douglas asked his wife who stood in the doorway. She shook her head.

"Honey, I think we're going to leave".

"But we just got here!".

"I really think we should go," Seamus said forcefully.

Honey looked like she was going to argue then sighed. "OK".

"Mam! We're leaving!".

"Not surprised," Mary mumbled.

Seamus grabbed Honey's hand and pulled her towards the fireplace. Within a few minutes, they were back home.

"Seamus," Honey asked "what was that all about?".

Seamus sighed. "I'm sorry," he said "it was-".

But whatever Seamus had been about to say was drowned out by a loud banging on the front door. "Seamus!". Honey looked at him as he went over and yanked the door open. Dean stood in the doorway, panting, looking as though he'd ran the whole way.

"What do you want?" Seamus questioned coldly "I thought-".

"Harry's just been to tell me," Dean interrupted "there's been an escape from Azkaban again".

"And this affects me how?" Seamus grumbled "Don't worry, they'll catch whoever it is".

"No!" Dean said as Seamus made to shut the door in his face "You don't understand! It's Greyback! According to the prison guards, he's been talking about unfinished business! Seamus, don't you see? He's pissed that he got attacked and that Lavender lived! He's after Lavender!".


	6. Chapter 5

Seamus's heart skipped a beat. "I-I'm sorry?".

"You need to come with me, right now!" Dean said frantically.

Seamus's almost did but his eyes flickered over to Honey and he stopped considering it. "Why? It doesn't concern me in any way".

"SEAMUS!" Dean thundered furiously "Stop it and just admit that you care! For once in your life, admit that you were wrong!".

Seamus rolled his eyes. "Leave me alone, Dean".

Dean's eyes flashed with anger. "All right, I will!" he snapped "But if something happens to her, and you don't tell her how you feel, don't come crying to me!". And he left.

"Seamus?" Honey whispered "Why does everyone keep saying that?".

"Because everyone is an idiot!" Seamus said and slammed the door.

"It's Lavender, isn't it?" You still care about her?" Honey said sadly.

"No!" Seamus lied "No, of course not! I love you, Honey. You're all I care about! You're not her!".

"It's just kind of hard to believe with all these people saying otherwise," Honey said.

Seamus crossed the room and kissed her. "Then listen to what I'm saying," he said when they pulled away "it's you who I love. You're not Lavender and I don't want you to be. Everyone else is just hung up on the past. It's you I want".

"I love you, Seamus".

He cupped her cheek with his hand. "I love you too, and don't you forget it, OK? It's you. No one else. You don't have to worry at all". He took her hand and kissed her knuckles.

"But shouldn't you be more worried about this Greyback character?".

"If he's not hurting you then I don't care," Seamus put on a fake smile and walked them over to the couch.

As he held Honey, he couldn't help but feel guilty for what he had just said. Lavender was in danger and he was doing nothing about it. He was surprised he wasn't crying by now.

But then again, it didn't necessarily mean Lavender. Unfinished business could mean anyone. Bill Weasley. Hermione Granger. It didn't have to be Lavender.

Honey turned in his arms. "Seamus," she said "you're shaking".

Seamus covered it up with a chuckle. "Just thinking about how terrible the guards are at that prison," he said "people escape a lot".

Honey laughed. "Is that so?".

"Yeah!" Seamus exclaimed "Fifth year at Hogwarts, a whole bunch of them got out! They really need to up the security".

"I would say so". She moved closer to him and sighed.

"What's wrong?".

"Nothing. I'm just at peace, really".

Seamus kissed her head and rested his own against the back of the sofa. 'That makes one of us'. He thought to himself.

* * *

Seamus couldn't sleep that night. He tossed and turned but carefully so as not to wake the brunette by his side. Honey. The word always reminded him of Lavender. She had honey blonde hair.

He sighed and rolled over. He couldn't do it. Even if Greyback didn't mean Lavender, Seamus couldn't risk it.

Besides, saving her life wouldn't mean he still loved her.

Would it?

He would just help her out and be on his way. Seamus threw off the covers and got out of bed. He had to check. He just hoped he wasn't too late.

He ran to his fireplace, threw in some Floo Powder and quietly said, "Lavender Brown's Place". He didn't know her address and hoped that would be enough to get him where he needed to go.

Thankfully, it was.

He stepped out and could tell immediately it was Lavender's flat. He didn't know how, but he just knew. He made his way through the flat until he found her bedroom.

There she was.

Safe and sleeping peacefully.

Seamus nodded to himself. 'Alright. She's safe, you can leave now,' he thought. But his feet pulled him forward. 'Bad idea! Bad idea!' he warned his hand as it extended to brush a piece of hair from her face. Lavender, being a light sleeper, felt his touch and knowing Greyback had escaped, sat up and screamed. Seamus jumped about a foot in the air and screamed aswell.

Lavender looked him up and down and grabbed her chest. "Merlin Seamus! What are you doing here? You scared me half to death!".

Seamus, who had bent over, trying to calm down and catch his breath, looked up at her and said, "I was just making sure you were OK. What with Greyback having escaped and all!".

Lavender was about to scold him for coming into her flat without her knowledge when her conversation with Hermione came back to her. "Why do you care?".

Well, he hadn't been expecting that question to pop up!

* * *

"I-" Seamus sighed. "You're me friend, Lav. We need to put the past behind us. I still care about you, even if I don't love you anymore".

Lavender felt her eyes burn with tears and she pulled the covers up over her head and turned away from him. "Go home, Seamus. And stop pretending you care that I'm alive".

"Lavender?" Seamus said "Lav, please?". She ignored him and he tugged on the blankets. "Don't do this, Lav. Just listen to me".

Unfortunately for Lavender, she had a habit of letting her mouth speak before her brain had caught up. "Why? So I can hear you break my heart again?".

Seamus stepped away slightly and began to shake with anger. "Me? Break your heart? ME?". Lavender removed the covers to stare at his fuming form. "Who's the one who told me to go away when I tried to help her?! Who's the one that rejected me and asked me to leave her alone?! WHO?!".

Lavender felt the tears fall from her eyes and flow down her cheeks. "Seamus, I didn't mean-".

"You don't want me to break your heart?" he laughed harshly "Well, mine is still in pieces".

"Seamus," Lavender said "you don't understand-".

"Oh, here we go again!" Seamus snapped "Another person telling me how I don't know anything about meself! Well, you know what? I'm sick of it! I'm sick of people telling me how to live me life! I'm sick of getting shoved aside! Pushed away! I'm sorry I came to help you, Lavender! You can be assured that I won't do it again!".

"Good! Good!" Lavender yelled "I don't want to see your stupid face ever again, you prick!".

"No need to worry! I'll be sure to stay away from you!".

"Fine!".

"Fine!".

Lavender brushed the final trace of tears from her eyes. Seamus sighed in defeat and wiped his face roughly with his hands. "Goodbye Lavender".

Lavender had heard that line before and knew where it led. And Merlin, she hated that place. Before he had even reached the door, she had jumped out of bed and spun him around. He stared at her, confused but only for a second.

Only a second before her lips crashed against his.


	7. Chapter 6

He wanted to stay there. How he did. But it was all wrong. So very wrong. That was not how he wanted his first kiss with Lavender to go and Merlin - he shouldn't even be kissing her! He had a girlfriend.

So with all the strength he had, Seamus pulled away. "No Lavender," he said "No. You're too late".

Lavender slowly let go of him and turned away, her hand covering her mouth as she started to cry again. "I know I am. I-I just wanted to k-know what I-I'd be missing o-out on".

Seamus felt his own eyes start to burn with tears and so he left before they could fall.

He crawled into bed with Honey and tried to suppress his sobs. 'Oh Lavender...I'm so sorry'.

Honey stirred and rolled over. "Seamus?" she whispered "Are you OK?".

"Honey..." he swallowed "Marry me?".

Honey seemed to be in a state of shock and Seamus had to fill the silence. "I know it's soon and I know this isn't the ideal proposal but I've made up me mind. It's you I want to marry. So Honey Lewis, will you do me the honour of becoming me wife?".

Honey smiled and nodded her head. "Yes! Yes, Seamus Finnigan! I'll marry you!".

She jumped into his arms and laughed with glee. Seamus held her tightly and kissed whatever area he could reach. He seemed to be extremely happy on the outside, but on the inside only one thought entered his head.

'What have I done?'.

* * *

"YOU DID WHAT?! AND YOU WANT ME TO WHAT?!".

"I proposed to Honey," Seamus sighed "and I want you to be me best man".

Dean gaped at him. "YOU DID WHAT?!". He shrieked for the tenth thousand time that morning.

From the kitchen, Seamus could hear Parvati chopping up fruit with a little more vigor than needed. Seamus knew they'd be angry but he didn't think THIS angry.

"You heard me, Dean," Seamus said.

"I've got a good mind to kick you out of here, Finnigan," Parvati spat before slamming the kitchen door on both men.

"You can forget it!" Dean snapped "No way in _hell_ will I be your best man while you're marrying someone you don't even love".

"I do love her," Seamus said calmly but firmly.

Dean let out a groan and stomped his foot on the ground. "NO YOU DON'T YOU BLOODY LUNATIC! NO YOU DON'T!".

Seamus glared at him. "How do you know, Dean?! How do you know?!".

"Because you told me!" Dean cried "You told me that day we were playing chess. You said you didn't love her-".

"I was talking about-".

"No you weren't!" Dean exclaimed "And you know you weren't! You were talking about Honey! You don't love her! She's just some girl you picked up to fill the hole!".

Seamus roughly shoved Dean and pointed a finger in his face. "You take that back you son of a bitch!".

Dean pushed Seamus back. "No! I won't!".

"Don't touch me!".

Dean shoved him again. "Or what? You might actually admit you love Lavender".

Seamus swung at Dean and hit him square in the jaw. Dean stumbled a little bit but was on Seamus just as fast. All wands lay forgotten as they tried to punch the living daylights out of the other.

The door to the kitchen opened again. A huge bang erupted from the end of Parvati's wand and Dean and Seamus stopped fighting at once.

"WILL YOU TWO QUIT IT?!" Parvati screamed "JUST GO, SEAMUS! GET OUT! IF HONEY IS SO GOD DAMN IMPORTANT TO YOU THEN GO! LOSE YOUR BEST FRIEND AND THE ONLY GIRL YOU'VE EVER LOVED! JUST GET OUT!".

Seamus's breaths came out fast and short. He wiped his mouth of the blood and walked out the door, making sure it slammed loudly.

"Damn," Dean swore loudly and collapsed on the sofa. Parvati wet a cloth with cold water and ran back to him, softly clearing the blood from his lip. "Parvati, what are we going to do with him?".

"Nothing we can do really...," Dean looked down at her when her voice cracked and saw that she was crying.

He wrapped an around her and kissed her forehead. "Don't cry, love".

Parvati wrapped both arms around him and let a few more tears fall before she composed herself. "He's going to be miserable the rest of his life and he knows it!" she said "He's so stubborn".

Dean exhaled deeply. "That's Seamus for you...always stubborn".

* * *

Seamus burst into his flat angrily. He was shaking with rage. Honey looked up from the sofa where she sat with - Terry Boot?

"Seamus?" she asked "What's the matter?".

She got to her feet at once and walked over to him before gently placing a hand on his arm.

"What is he doing here?!" Seamus snapped, looking from Terry to Honey.

"Nothing!" Honey said "He just came by for a visit. We haven't seem each other in years and wanted to catch up... Seamus, what happened? Why are you all beat up?".

"Because!" he screamed as he pushed past her and headed for their bedroom. "People don't know how to move on!" and he slammed the door shut behind him.

"Should I go?" Terry asked, already getting up from the sofa.

"No Terry, you're fine," Honey smiled "just let him cool down. Now, where were we? Ah, yes! You were telling me about work".

Terry sat back down. "Oh yeah". He said "well, like I was saying, the other day I was-".

"OH TO HELL WITH IT ALL!" came a yell from the bedroom and not long after, a crash echoed through the flat aswell.

"Uh...I'll be right back". Honey sprung up from the sofa and ran to her room. When she opened the door, Seamus was sitting on the edge of the bed, his head in his hands with shards of broken mirror at his feet. "Oh, Seamus..." she said softly. "What's happened to you?".

"Just-" Seamus said, lifting his head and getting to his feet "Just leave me alone for a bit. I'm going out!".

He grabbed his jacket off the hook and left the way he'd came.

* * *

It was too quiet in the shop for Lavender's taste. It was closed and it was late at night. Her boss had her working pathetic hours but at that moment, she didn't care. She needed something to take her mind off Seamus.

Lavender froze. The bell jingled softly. She had forgotten to lock the door! "We're closed," she called out.

Silence.

Then slow heavy footsteps. The sound of someone breathing. Lavender sighed, stood up and went to the front room.

"We're cl-" she broke off as she saw who it was.

Fenrir Greyback.

* * *

Greyback looked her up and down and licked his lips. "Well hello there, lovely. Remember me?". Lavender took a step back and cursed herself for leaving her wand in the back room. "Don't be scared lovely. I'll take good care of you". And he took a step forward.

Lavender turned and ran and she could hear his footsteps falling rapidly behind her. As she got to the back room, her hand reached her wand just as his wrapped around her neck.

She tried to scream but no sound could escape her throat.

Not again.

What had she done to deserve this? Lavender struggled underneath him. "Stay still now," Greyback ordered "it'll be all the worse for you if you don't".

Lavender felt tears well in her eyes. She took comfort in knowing that if she died, no one would truly miss her. She was leaving no one behind. They all had someone except her, anyway. And if Seamus was happy, she was happy for him.

Her wand fell with a clutter to the ground as his grip tightened on her throat.

It was fading to black when there was a yell of "LAVENDER!", a bang, a bright light and the weight dropped off her as the hand slackened.

* * *

Out of the corner of her eye, Lavender saw tight ropes bind Greyback's unconscious body. She heard quick footsteps and felt the vibrations they made before strong arms wrapped around her and pulled her into a sitting position.

Lavender didn't care who had her. She sobbed loudly into their shoulder and held onto them tightly.

"You're OK, Lav," the voice soothed "I've got you".

And Lavender knew who it was instantly.


	8. Chapter 7

"How'd you find me?" Lavender whimpered.

"Parvati's idea," Dean told her "we were looking for you and went to your flat first. It's completely trashed, Lav, and Parvati knew something wasn't right so she suggested we come here. You're lucky your best friend is such a smart arse".

Lavender managed a weak smile at that and Dean called out. "Parvati? I've got Lavender. Get some Aurors to come and get rid of this scum!".

"OK!" Lavender heard a loud crack.

"Why were you looking for me, Dean?" Lavender asked.

"Bad news," he replied grimly "I'll tell you later".

"Tell me now," Lavender insisted.

"Lavender, you're not-".

"Dean." Lavender said "Please?".

Dean sighed and looked down at her. "Lavender, I'm sorry," he said "but...Seamus is getting married".

"Married?" Lavender croaked "He can't! That's not fair! He can't come to my house, kiss me and then get m-married".

Dean shook his head, as if trying to make more room to fit in this new information. "He kissed you? That bastard! I'll kill him!".

"There's no point," Lavender sobbed "we can't stop him from marrying Little Miss Perfect". She stood up and wiped her tears away. "Thank you, Dean," she said "for saving my life and being an amazing friend".

Dean stood up too and wrapped his arms around her. "Lav," he said "I'm so sorry. You know if I could fix all this, I would".

"But you can't," Lavender said sadly. "This is one battle we have to lose". Dean sighed. They heard the bell jingle and assumed Parvati had returned. "Listen Dean," Lavender said "don't be too hard on Seamus. Don't throw away an eight year friendship just because he's finally found what he wants in life".

"I'll try not to be too mean," Dean said "but...dammit Lavender! He's hurt you and he can't get away with this!".

"Dean, for me, please?" Lavender begged "We don't need anymore problems. Honestly, I don't even want to talk about him and his American slut!". Again, she wrapped her arms around his neck and cried into his shoulder. "I hate it so much! Why can't he just admit that I'm the one? I know he feels it! I've seen the way he looks at me! Dean, why is your best friend such a prick?".

Dean let out a sigh. "It's the Irish blood in him, I reckon..".

"I know it's all my fault," Lavender said "but I am sorry, Dean! I'm sorry for turning him down and he knows I am! I was only thinking of him when I did it...I don't know what to do anymore...it hurts too much".

Dean looked down at Lavender with sympathy. He wished he could help both her and Seamus. "We all know there's something we wish we could change," he said finally "but we'll just have to live and learn, you know? And when we get the next opportunity, we'll just have to grab it a bit faster, yeah?".

Lavender nodded. "I think I'm going to head home".

"Lavender," Dean murmured "it's completely trashed".

"I'll clean it up," Lavender said. She gave him a small smile and ran from the shop.

* * *

As Dean and Parvati walked home after the Aurors had taken Greyback, Parvati sighed. "Why do they have to be so complicated?" she asked "They're mad for each other".

"If they were only simple like us," Dean teased and Parvati snorted.

"Says you, Mr I get you confused with your twin sister".

"That was ONE time!" Dean cried "And it was dark! And I was drunk! Besides, I didn't kiss her or anything, I only-".

"Dean!" Parvati laughed "It's OK, I was kidding".

Dean rolled his eyes and as they walked down the lane to their house, a figure came into view. He sat on their front step, staring into space.

Parvati swallowed, kissed Dean's cheek and said "I'll leave you two to chat". Dean didn't reply as Parvati walked around Seamus to get inside.

"Dean?" Seamus said hoarsely "I need to talk to you".

* * *

"Come to fess up?".

Seamus cringed at Dean's harsh tone.

"I came to apologize about our fight," Seamus said "you're me brother, Dean and I hate fighting with you. But nothing you say will make me change me mind".

"I know. You have to work it out for yourself, let's just hope it's before you're married". Dean started to walk past Seamus but was stopped as the Irishman grabbed his ankles.

"Dean, I need a friend right now," he said "please...just sit with me".

Dean sighed and landed next to Seamus. "You're lucky I love you, you big lug!".

Seamus smiled weakly. "Yeah, I guess I am... Dean? Do you think I'm making a huge mistake?".

"Yes".

"Yeah...maybe I do too".

"Really?" Dean asked hopefully.

"Look," Seamus said "maybe I am making a mistake. Maybe I'm not but isn't it me own mistake to make? Please, please come to me wedding? If not to be me best man than just to be me best mate".

"I'll be there of course. As the best man! I get to wear my most expensive robes! Make me look real snazzy, they do!".

Seamus chuckled. "I bet".

Dean clapped him on the back. "But I'll be there, Shay," he said "there to help you move along or there to catch you if you fall. Just how it has been and always will be! I'll be there for you".


	9. Chapter 8

"Thank you Dean," Seamus said. He was quiet for a minute and then rubbed his face with his hands. "What am I doing? I love Honey, I do but.. I don't know.. Part of me loves Lavender too".

"Which part is bigger?".

Seamus nodded. "Thanks Dean...for everything."

"Don't mention it," Dean replied while standing up and stretching. "You take care of yourself, OK?"

"Alright...night Dean."

"Oh and Seamus? I thought I just let you know...he found her. I just got back from saving her life. If that's not a bit of motivation then," he shrugged, "I don't know what would be."

Seamus went pale. "Thank you," he said to Dean, his voice cracking "Dean, where is she now?".

Dean smiled slightly. "Home. It would mean the world to her if you checked on her." Seamus nodded and went on his way.

Should he? Oh damn. He was so conflicted. He knew that soon he would have to decide. Honey or Lavender? He couldn't have both.

On one hand, there was Honey. Sweet, friendly, caring. It was almost guaranteed she'd never break his heart. She was safe. He'd never get hurt with her.

On the other hand, there was Lavender. Moody, argumentative, tough. She was unpredictable and drove him mental. They argued all the time. She was unexpected. She was.. Well, Lavender.

Seamus sighed. What was he going to do?

Seamus knocked on the door and waited. What would he say?

The door swung open. "Seamus?".

"Sorry love," he smiled "I forgot me key and me wand".

Honey laughed. "You're hopeless".

* * *

Dean wasn't too happy to hear that Seamus never went to see Lavender but he kept his mouth shut which Seamus was grateful for.

The night before their wedding, Honey went out with her family. Seamus had already been threatened by more than half of them but he hardly cared. He didn't care about much anymore.

He was home alone, staring at his robes when there was a knock on the door. Swinging it open, his mouth dropped in surprise.

"Lav?".

"Dean told me where you live," Lavender said "may I come in?".

Seamus nodded numbly and stepped aside. She entered the flat and stared around curiously.

As she turned to face him, he opened his mouth. "Do you want any-".

"Please don't get married tomorrow".

"Excuse me?"

"Don't. Get. Married."

Seamus temper was rising. "And why not?" he asked crossly.

"Because you're not supposed to marry her and you know you're not!"

"Since when do you know what I'm supposed to do and not do?" Seamus demanded.

Lavender raised an eyebrow at him and crossed her arms. "I went to school with you for seven years, Seamus. I know you! I observe things! I wasn't just some pretty girl who wanted a good snog!".

Seamus snorted. "You had me convinced!"

"Oh, shut it Seamus! I didn't come here to argue with you!"

"Well, telling me not to marry the girl I love seems to spark pretty big arguments!"

Lavender looked confused, "I-I never told you not to marry me," she said in an overly innocent voice.

"I know but- Hey! Whoa whoa let's take a step back here!"

"OK". Lavender agreed "Let's take a step back, a few actually. Back to May 1998. You ask me to be yours I say no. Scratch that. I say yes. I say yes, Seamus! Now please don't marry her!"

Seamus groaned in annoyance. "Lavender!" he yelled "You. Are. Too. Late. I gave you a chance. I asked you out and you turned me down! You told me to forget you so I've been trying to but now you won't let me! Did you think that I would wait forever while you made up your mind?!".

"No, I didn't want you to wait forever because I knew I wouldn't take forever to see how amazing you are! Seamus please understand that back then I was insecure and scared you would see that I wasn't beautiful, but you obviously did and I'm so stupid for turning you down! Seamus, I love you! And I know you feel the same way, please just listen to me! Just listen and hold me and kiss me and tell me everything is going to me OK! Just admit you love me!".

"YOU'RE TOO LATE!" Seamus roared "I love you Lavender, god I do. I always will, but you hurt me. You hurt me so much and I'm with Honey now. You missed out. It's too late".

Lavender stalked across the room and slapped him across the face. "That's for being stubborn!" He rubbed his cheek and started to yell when she kissed him unexpectedly for the second time in his life. "And that's for finally telling the truth. Goodbye Seamus." She walked out the door and it shut softly behind her.

Seamus grabbed the nearest vase, threw it at the ground and smashed it.

That was it.

No more Lavender.

Just Honey.

One thing was for sure, Seamus was dreading the next day.

* * *

Seamus stood at the end of the aisle waiting for Honey. He saw Terry Boot looking sour faced. He saw Parvati beside Padma. He saw many familiar faces.

But none were the one he wanted to see.

"Shay?" Dean whispered from behind him "Are you sure about this, mate?".

Seamus barely shook his head but Dean could tell he was having second thoughts. Seamus' stomach felt odd and twisted. The palms of his hands became sweaty and he swore he almost ran off the altar once. "Dean, what if I can't do this?".

"Then don't," and the music began to play. Seamus knew what he had to do to end this madness. He just had to let it all go and go with what he knew was right. It would be awful to leave someone at the altar, he knew, but if it was your only choice to happiness...what would you do?

Seamus sighed as Honey reached him. She was beautiful, she really was but she was nothing.. Nothing.. Compared to Lavender Brown.

Dean noticed Seamus' sigh and tried to contain the urge to hug his friend and laugh out loud in glee. But this was Seamus' wedding, he had to look professional and he also had to let his best friend do this on his own. Maybe later he could attack him with the "I told you so," line, but not now.

The priest stood in front of them and it was either because Dean knew Seamus better than anyone or because he was standing right behind him, but Dean knew Seamus was about five seconds away from running.

* * *

"If anyone has any reason why these two should not be wed," the priest said "speak now or forever hold your peace".


	10. Chapter 9

"I do," Seamus said.

"No," the priest said as a few people laughed "Seamus, that part comes after".

"No, it comes now," Seamus protested "you asked if anyone has a reason why we shouldn't be wed, I have a reason".

The crowd stopped laughing at once, some people's mouths hung open. Dean, however, winked at Parvati who beamed back. They had a feeling where this might be headed.

"Honey," Seamus said softly "you are amazing but I'm not in love with you".

To her credit, Honey took the news much better than the crowd did. Many gasped and a few people swore.

"W-Why?" Honey whispered.

"You are pretty, funny, thoughtful and brave," Seamus said "but the thing is that isn't enough for me. You see, I've been in love with the same girl since I was fourteen and you're not her. Nothing will change the way I feel for her. Not time nor other women. You helped me so much Honey, you've made me realise what true love is, and that's why I can't marry you. I can't stop you from finding your true love, and I sure as hell am not giving up mine. I can't let you give me all of your heart when I can't give you even half of mine".

Honey looked embarrassed but not hurt and it was then Seamus realised something, she wasn't truly in love with him either.

"But-"

"You've been in love with the same boy since you were five," Seamus informed her as he looked over at Terry "don't make him wait any longer. Don't lose your true love".

She blushed bright red and took a deep breath. Most of the crowd had no idea what to say.

Seamus's mother felt like applauding. It was about time her son did what he actually wanted, not what anyone else wanted for a change.

"Go Seamus," Honey said softly "go to her. It's always been her, it was never me. I knew it from the start. Go to her. Live your life. Forget me. Just go".

"Goodbye Honey," Seamus said and kissed her cheek "I hope one day you can give all of your heart to someone who can give you all of his".

He stepped away from her and smiled at Terry.

"She's all yours, mate," he said cheerfully before he tore off his jacket and ran out through the church doors.

It was only when she heard them slam shut that Honey allowed a small smile to cross her face and the tears to fall.

"Goodbye Seamus".

* * *

Seamus had only just exited the church when he heard shouting from behind him.

"Seamus!". He turned around to see Dean and Parvati running towards him, both grinning from ear to ear. "What was your reason for breaking that poor girls heart?!" Parvati asked. She shrieked when Seamus picked her up and spun her around. Dean just laughed at his best mate and girlfriend.

"Oh you slippery little minx, Parvati Patil," Seamus said "you know exactly my reason. That stubborn, beautiful, pain in the arse we all know as Lavender Brown".

He put Parvati back on her feet and she stumbled over to Dean.

"Well, what's the plan now?" she asked.

"Mine or Seamus's?" Dean smirked causing Parvati to snort.

"Keep your wand in your trousers, Dean Thomas," she growled "or I swear I'll-".

"There's a time and a place for threats, my dear lady," Dean said "and fortunately now isn't it. So, what do we next Shay?".

"I go get Lavender!" Seamus exclaimed "I tell her the truth I beg for forgiveness and if everything goes smoothly, I win her back. I'm never giving up on her again. She's everything I need. She gets on my nerves, makes me want to rip my hair out, and sometimes I just want to walk away. But she makes me happy and I love her! She's Lavender! She's the girl I've been waiting for! She's my life!"

"Whoa! Calm down there mate! You're going to give yourself a bloody heart attack!" Dean grinned.

"If it's for her then don't care! I'd do anything for Lav...my Lav. What am I still doing here? I'll see you two later and thanks for everything," he called as he started to run down the street.

"You're welcome!" Dean called back. "You stubborn arse," Parvati added, with a smile. Parvati and Dean burst out laughing as soon as he vanished around the corner.

"I know pushing him would make him see sense," Dean smirked "let's just hope Lavender will take him".

"She will," Parvati said "I got the truth out of her. She'd forgive him even if it took fifty years".

Dean chuckled and held up his hand.

"Team Thomas?".

Parvati laughed as she high-fived him.

"Team Thomas!".


	11. Chapter 10

Seamus ran all the way to Lavender's flat and by the time he got there, he was short of breath but he managed to find the energy to run up the stairs and pound on the door loudly.

"Lavender Brown!" he yelled through the heavy wood "You open this door right now! Don't think I won't blow it off its hinges because you know I will! Lavender!".

He continued to beat his fists against it until he heard the lock click as it turned and the door was pulled open.

Lavender's eyes were red and puffy. It was evident she had spent a great deal of the day crying. "S-Seamus?" she whispered "What are you doing here?! You need to go! Quickly! Honey - Y-Your wedding!".

Seamus felt his heart crack as he saw just how much pain he had caused her. "Screw the wedding! The wedding would've ruined me life! It would have ruined any and all the chances I have with you! It would have killed me everyday to think that it could have been you I said 'I do' to," he took her face between his hands and pressed his forehead to hers. "It would have killed me...so tell me. Do I still have a chance?".

"Seamus?" Lavender said, her voice giving away her confusion. "What are you talking about? You shouldn't be here. You made up your mind. You can't hurt Honey and you can't have us both. You made it clear who you wanted".

She started to push him back and made to shut the door but he put his foot in the way. Seamus knew that it was his last chance to get her.

"No...no I haven't," he said quickly "and I didn't leave Honey alone. She has Terry! All happy happy! OK!" He leaned in to kiss her but she pulled away.

"Seamus, you need to explain a few things. Now".

He sighed in annoyance. "OK," he nodded "I've been lying to meself. I realised that at the altar, told Honey, gave her the chance to be with her soulmate, left and immediately went to tell you I love you, and now I'm just dying to kiss you. Is that good enough?".

"No," Lavender said "it's not. I'm so confused. You're insane, Seamus Finnigan. You expect me to feel good knowing I ruined someone's wedding? I mean..I just..what do you want from me? One minute you love me, the next you hate me. You tell me to forget you, you tell me you don't want to be with me because you're happy with Honey but then you come bursting into my apartment basically declaring you're crazy about me and that I'm the reason that a couple who could have lived happily ever together without fighting every ten seconds is broken up? Seamus, you're not making any sense. I don't know what to do".

"Oh Lavender!" Seamus stamped his foot in frustration "Just shut up and kiss me!".

"But you-" Lavender stammered "How can I do that when-".

"Honestly, woman! Has anyone ever told you that you talk too much?" Seamus asked and with that he closed the gap between them.

Lavender was on the other end of shock this time, and almost stopped him to force him to clear up a few more things, but as she felt his fingers tangle in her hair, all thoughts left her mind and the only thing she could focus on was how perfectly his lips moved with hers. She hesitantly wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him inside, Seamus making sure the door closed behind him. Lavender had to admit she was nervous, and she guessed Seamus picked up on it because he pulled back slightly and gave her a crooked smile. "You don't have to be afraid, Lav. It's only me. Just let it take you all away". She nodded before pulling him back down to her and letting him take her away.

* * *

Seamus stirred softly in his sleep. The early morning sun forced his eyes open. "Argh," he groaned to himself. How long had he been in bed for?

He smiled goofily when he opened his eyes fully and saw the girl tucked in at his side.

The girl he had waited for.

The one with the scars.

Seamus gently kissed the biggest bite mark on her shoulder and her nose twitched.

"Ah Lav. Why did it take me so long to admit I love you?".

"No bloody idea," she mumbled sleepily and slowly opened her eyes. She titled her head upwards slightly to look at him. "Glad you finally did though".

Seamus gave her a swift kiss on the lips. "Me too. So," he stated as he gathered her in his arms "what would you like to do today?".

Lavender brushed his hair back some and smiled. "Give you a haircut. You've let yourself go a bit, haven't you?".

"I didn't have anybody to boss me around about it. Not that you're bossy!" Seamus added quickly when she raised a challenging eyebrow. "I-I...I love you?".

Lavender chuckled. "Well, you're just lucky I love you too".

"I think me mam was right," he said as he relaxed again. "I really need someone I argue with. It's a lot more fun".

Lavender smiled at that but then sighed. "What's wrong?" Seamus frowned.

"Seamus," Lavender said "don't take this the wrong way because I'm so happy right now and I don't want you to go but why do you want me? With the way I look and the fact that, although I'm not a werewolf, I'm always incredibly cranky around full moon and I eat raw meat and I'm just.. So revolting.. Why do you want imperfect when you could probably find perfect?".

Seamus tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. "Same old Lavender, huh? Still haven't figured it out have you?"

"Figured what out?".

He slowly kissed all her scars, her forehead, and then her lips. "You are absolutely perfect to me. Screw all the raw meat and mood swings as long as I have you, I'm completely OK!"

She smiled. "And I don't care if you blow up everything in the house".

"Well, there's a relief. And I mean a HUGE relief!"

Lavender giggled. "I love you," she said, kissing his bare chest.

"I could get used to that, oh I guess you saying you love me too."

"I was such an idiot," Lavender sighed "to turn you down".

Seamus shook his head. "And I was a bigger idiot for almost marrying the wrong woman so we're even."

"But Seamus-"

"No. I don't want to hear anymore of it! We're together now. And that, Lav, me love, that is all that matters."


	12. Chapter 11

"Do you think Honey and Terry are making good use of that wedding?" Lavender asked.

Seamus winked. "I think they're making good use of our honeymoon spot."

"Oh Seamus! Your honeymoon!" Lavender stared at him horrified but Seamus waved a hand idly.

"Forget it Lav. She deserves it more than I do and I'm perfectly happy right here! More than happy really...overjoyed, ecstatic, jumpy."

"Jumpy?" Lavender giggled.

"Well yeah...I'm all full of energy and I feel all excited!" Seamus explained and Lavender raised an eyebrow.

"So bubbly?"

Seamus shook his head. "Eh, no. I would never use bubbly. That's a girl adjective."

"Oh it is, is it?" Lavender shoved him playfully.

"Yeah! No guy is ever bubbly!"

"I challenge that...for example you seemed pretty bubbly at the Yule Ball in fourth year."

"I-uh...OK. O for one."

Lavender smirked. "Dean and Parvati could be making good use of that wedding". She winked.

"Ha!" Seamus cried "I bloody well know Dean is! Randy git he is. But what are you gonna do? I taught him all he knows."

"Sure you did."

"I did!" Seamus protested.

Lavender snorted and sat up. "Whatever you say," she said.

"Go do it with Dean! You'll see! Everything I did last night will and shall be mimicked!" Seamus grinned triumphantly .

Lavender turned with an open mouth to Seamus. "I'm not going to go do it with Dean!"

Seamus nodded approvingly. "Good. That was a test!".

"I would never do that to Parvati," Lavender teased.

"Oi!".

"What?" Lavender smiled sweetly.

"OK Brown...I see your clever ways! Let's see how long that lasts!"  
"We will," Lavender agreed "but Seamus I warn you, I could be extremely clever, not to mention sneaky and seductive-".

Seamus turned to her eagerly. "Wait! Seductive? Please show me how you do that!"

Lavender giggled, "All in good time my love. All in good time!".  
"Lavender!" Seamus whined "Stop being so cruel!".

"I'd like to know one thing," Lavender said "you say you taught Dean everything he knows... How do you know what he does in the bedroom?".

Seamus began to answer then stopped. His eyebrows furrowed together and he seemed at a loss for words, "Well you know that's a good question, you ask a lot of good questions...how about some breakfast?"

"No. I want the answer to that question".

Seamus cringed. "I don't know Lavender! I was joking! I don't know what he does in bed! Eww! Bad mental image! Ugh! Forget breakfast now I lost my appetite!"

Lavender laughed. "I didn't know you were those kinds of buddies".

"Ew! Ew! Ew! Lavender stop! Mentally scarred! Mentally scarred! Get it out!".

Lavender laughed and so, Seamus wrapped his arms around her and pulled her on top of him. "I believe I asked you to help get it out?" he asked and pulled her head down so that their lips met.

She pulled back. "Come on," she said "we can't lie in bed all day".

"We could most definitely try!" Seamus said stubbornly.

Lavender snorted. "Horny git".

Seamus pouted. "You're the one that makes me so!"

"Right you are!" Lavender said as her stomach gave a loud growl "Now up you get! I'm hungry. We should go out to eat, because honestly my fridge is barren."

"Oh all right. Where are me trousers?".

Lavender rolled her eyes and climbed out of bed. "Hope you find them. I get quite cranky when I'm hungry."

"You're always cranky, Lav," Seamus said before he could stop himself.

"Oh really?" Lavender growled, moving towards slowly to him with an angry look on her face.

Seamus tried to backtrack quickly. "Bu-But a cute kind of cranky! Lavender? Let's calm down a bit! No need to look at me like that love! Didn't you want breakfast? Let's go get breakfast, shall we?"

"It's a good thing for you that I'm starving," Lavender told him and he sighed with relief.

"I guess it is," he chuckled. They soon were all dressed and headed out hand in hand to get something to eat. "Oh you'll love it here Seamus. The food is great, the tea is to die for!" Seamus didn't really hear what she was saying all he saw was how happy she was and that made his face break out into a grin.

"What are you smiling at?" Lavender finally demanded to know.

"You".

"What's wrong with me?" she asked worriedly.

"Nothing!" Seamus said "Nothing, I'm just happy to see you so enthusiastic. It's quite beautiful really."

Lavender blushed and looked at the ground. "Oh. Thank you."

"No need to be embarrassed. Although I find your blush to be incredible cute!"

"Stop it Seamus!" She giggled and blushed deeper.

"Sorry. I'll try to control my emotions. Although I think they are pretty amazing if I do say so myself."

"Of course Seamus. Of course."

A little while later after they'd eaten, Lavender took Seamus's hand. "Hey Seamus," Lavender said "want to go see Dean and Parvati?".

"You know they're going to rub it in our faces, right?".

"Of course, let's go!".

* * *

"I told you! And you! And you!"

"Don't point at me!" Parvati pushed Dean's finger aside, "I agreed with you!"

"Still...I did technically tell you!"

Parvati rolled her eyes and smiled. "So finally. You two are together! Took you long enough!"

"Why can't you couples just get it together like Vati and I?" Dean asked and wrapped an arm around Parvati's waist.

"Oh, OK mister date the Weasley girl!"

"In my defense, I honestly had no idea Parvati liked me! But I'm sorry for making you wait love," he said as he kissed her.

"Ugh!" Seamus cringed. "Don't need to see that!"

"Oh Seamus," Lavender tutted "leave them alone. They're in love".

"Yeah!" Dean agreed with a smile. "We're in love!" and he began to kiss her a bit more passionately this time.

"Alright alright! You're in love! Congratulations!."

Dean and Parvati broke off both laughing. "Still get a small tummy ache when you see a good snog?"

"No! Just a small repulsive feeling when I see me best mate sucking off his girl's face!"

"Well get used to it! Now that you have someone to snog I won't feel guilty doing it in front of you at all!"

"Since you've shared your news," Parvati grinned "Dean and I have something to tell you".

"And what would that be?" Lavender asked with excitement in her voice.

"Well," Parvati cleared her throat "Seamus... Dean and I.. Kind of... Maybe... Stole your wedding".

"Sorry? I don't follow." Seamus stated while Lavender squealed and jumped up to hug them both. "Um...what?".

"Ugh! They got married you idiot!".

"Oh! Oh well then, congratulations! Bloody hell! Whoa! Dean come here you crazy bloke! Give me a hug!".

Dean laughed and Parvati rolled her eyes.

"Why weren't we invited?!" Seamus demanded after he hugged Dean.

"We figured you were too busy in each other's pants," Dean shrugged.

Seamus smiled crookedly, "Huh...well you got that right. Ow!" he exclaimed when Lavender hit the back of his head, "Well it's true!".

"They don't need to know that!" Lavender replied.

"Well," Dean said "not that this hasn't been fun but Parvati and I are newlyweds and all so I suggest you two leave right now".

"Aw! No breakfast and a show?" Seamus asked wiggling his eyebrows. "OW! OK sorry! Sorry! Good Merlin! Trying to kill me woman!".

"This close," Lavender said holding her pointer finger and thumb only a short distance away.

"Fine we're leaving! Happy sex day! Ah!" Seamus ducked Lavender's flying hand. "See you two later then!".

They heard Dean and Parvati's laughter as they left the house.

"If only they knew all we're doing is renovating," Parvati chuckled.

"What!?" Dean exclaimed.

"Sorry love! But we need to get things done! And if you help I promise to give you a surprise tonight," she said seductively and kissed his cheek.

"Now that's more like it!".

"Besides," Parvati said "I know you love to paint and you're so good at it. Plus, you look really hot when you do it". She laughed.

Dean flexed his muscles, "You think so?" She laughed and gave him a small push.

"Come on, quit fooling around. We have renovating to do!".

"Whoopie," Dean said sarcastically.


	13. Epilogue

_Four Years Later._

"Abbi," Seamus said "sit still".

Abbigale glared at Seamus. "Dont wanna," the three year old said "where Da?".

"He's coming. Calm down! Sit still we have to wait to see the babies!".

Abbigale squealed excitedly. "Ah babies!".

"Yes babies! OK! Now sit down!".

"No no! I wanna see the babies! Later sit!.

Seamus pinched the bridge of his nose. "Abbi please!"

"Babies!" Abbigale cried impatiently.

Seamus growled causing Lavender to giggle. "Come here Abbi," she said sweetly "why don't I tell you a story while we wait for your daddy?".

"Kay!" She ran over to Lavender and jumped into her lap. "Go!".

Lavender chuckled, "OK, here I go."

"Don't know how you do it, Lav." Seamus said admiringly "How you can handle kids so well! Amazing! Truly!".

"I suppose it's just a female thing, now shush. I have a story to tell."

Seamus rested his head against the wall and shut his eyes. He had been at St Mungo's for five hours with Abbigale and Lavender, waiting for Dean to come back.

He was past tired, he was exhausted! And now listening to Lavender's voice, telling her story, he felt himself falling into a deep, relaxing sleep.

That was until Abbigale's loud scream. "DA!".

Seamus jumped and had to bite back the curse word that was on the tip of his tongue. "Hey Abbi!" Dean exclaimed and picked up his daughter. "Lavender! Seamus! Come on! Come on! The twins are here!".

"Babies!" Abbigale cheered.

"Yes," Dean laughed. "Babies. Now let's go!".

"We're coming!" Seamus called and slowly stood up and stretched.

"How's Parvati?" Lavender asked.

Dean smiled. "She's fine. Ecstatic! She really can't wait to see you all!"

"What'd she have?" Lavender questioned.

"Girls," Dean replied "we've named them Rachael and Rebecca."

"Bloody hell, Dean," Seamus smirked "can't give the poor woman any sons now, could you? You're outnumbered".

"We'll keep trying," Dean winked and opened the door to Parvati's room

"Mummy!" Abbigale screamed loudly as soon as she saw her mother.

Dean struggled to hold the girl as she squirmed for her mother.

"Let her go Dean. I want to hold my other baby!".

Abbigale crawled between her mum's legs and looked from left to right at the two babies in her arms. "They don't look like me," Abbigale said with her head slightly tilted.

Parvati laughed, "Not all babies are the same, sweetheart."

"Oh! OK," she smiled and kissed both Rebecca and Rachael on the head. "It's OK! I like them both anyways!"

"They're gorgeous, Parvati," Lavender said, her eyes shining brightly. This look didn't go unnoticed by Dean and he nudged Seamus.

Seamus cleared his throat, "Yeah. Gorgeous. Kinda makes me want to have me own!".

Lavender spun to face him and asked "What?" in a small voice barely above a whisper.

"Oi! It's about Parvati today!"

Dean rolled his eyes. "You OK, Lav?" he asked upon seeing the colour leave his friends' face.

"Fine fine. Parvati! Twins wow. Good luck with that. Hopefully they won't be too tricky, yeah?".

"Hopefully! But Dean can deal with that can't you Dean?".

Dean gave a small smile, "Oh yeah! Of course!"

Lavender smiled. "Well, congratulations you two," she said "I'll be back for a visit later". And with that she left the room.

"What was that about?" Dean asked Seamus.

"Don't know. Better go after her shouldn't I?" Seamus stared at Parvati who nodded.

"Oh, I most definitely would! Go on. We'll just wait to hear about what you've done wrong this time."

Seamus sighed and left the room. Lavender was already headed to the exit.

"Lavender! Get back here! Where are you going?"

Lavender spun around and came back to him. "Not feeling too good," she mumbled "don't want to make the girls sick".

"Lav, what's wrong? What did I do?".

"Oh Seamus! You didn't do anything I promise you! You didn't do anything!"

"Lav?".

She blushed. "I just-".

"Seamus?"

Both of them looked up at the all too familiar voice.

"Honey?" Seamus said in surprise.

* * *

A heavily pregnant Honey smiled at him. "How have you been?".

"F-Fine," Seamus stuttered. "And I see you have been too!" He said gesturing to her large belly.

"Yeah," she smiled and looked to Lavender. "Hello Lavender."

"Hi!"

"You've been good?".

"The best! Seamus said he wanted kids!" She said with teary eyes and a smile.

Seamus's mouth fell open. "I-I...what?"

"That's fantastic," Honey said, looking thrilled. "Kids are great. I've got a two year old, Samantha. She's amazing".

"I can't wait to have my own! Right Seamus?".

"Uh I-".

"Right!"

"Well that's great! It was nice to see you guys".

"You too Honey! See you later." Lavender waved cheerfully.

Seamus was too busy still trying to figure out what the hell had just happened to pay much attention to his ex.

"Uh yeah...bye," Seamus looked to Lavender and asked, "We're having kids?"

Lavender grinned. "Seeing as I'm pregnant," she said "yeah". She smirked at his expression and walked ahead towards the doors.

"Lavender!" She turned back around and smiled at him.

"Yes?".

He held out his arms and she ran into them. "We're going to have a baby! We're going to be parents!".

She laughed. "Seamus, I know!".

"Just making sure," he pulled back slightly and kissed her. "I love you, Lav."

"And I love you too." She grinned. So, you're OK with having a pup?".

"As long as it's ours, I don't care if you shoot out a bloody Grindylow!".

Lavender put on a disgusted face. "OK, that's a bit too far."

"Maybe you right," he chuckled and kissed her again.

"Come on," Lavender held his hand tightly as they left the hospital.

"I should tell Dean!" Seamus exclaimed.

"Shay," Lavender said "let's just keep this to ourselves. Just for one night, let's have this between us".

"One night," he said holding up a finger. "Then I get to brag to my friends that you are having my baby!"

"It's not that big a deal," Lavender said "most of our friends have babies anyway".

"But I don't! I don't have a baby, yet! But I'll have one soon!"

Lavender giggled at him. "You're so cute when you're flustered".

"Am I? I'll be sure to do it a lot more often then! This baby will be my challenger."

It was snowing as they left the hospital and Seamus gripped her hand tighter. "Watch your step, love".

"Thank you". Lavender smiled but Seamus noticed it gradually vanish as they walked.

"What's wrong Lav?"

"It's nothing," Lavender lied.

"Tell me?" Seamus pushed.

"I'm just...scared".

"Oh Lav, don't worry about it. I'll be with you through all of this. There's nothing you have to worry about. I'll be with you all the time, OK?"

"But what if..." Lavender shook her head "forget it".

"What if what, love?"

"What if I'm a really bad mother?" Lavender asked "What if I'm too overprotective, because everyone says I'm really dramatic or what if I'm too moody and get angry with the baby? What if I'm just...Me?".

Seamus grinned at her. "If you're just you then we'll have the most amazing baby ever. Don't change for other people. Ever. Do you understand me?"

Lavender sighed. "OK, Shay," she nodded. He kissed her cheek and for a few minutes they walked in silence. Seamus, unfortunately was not a very good friend of snow and ending up slipping over, bringing Lavender down on top of him.

Because her face was inches away from his, he could see her scars clearly and by the light of the moon, he could almost see the shadow of a wolf, and he smiled. "You're so beautiful".

Lavender blushed. No matter how many times he told her that she would never get used to it. It was just something that was hard for her to believe any more. "Thank you Seamus. For everything."

He just continued to smile at her and when she tried to get up, he held her to him.

"Seamus, are you going to let me get up?"

"Probably not. I like when you're close to me like this. And I don't want to be far from you again."

"Seamus, that's sweet," she kissed his cheek. "But I'm cold!"

"I'll keep you warm".

"Yes, you can. But once you start to freeze then so will I."

"I don't freeze," he smirked and gave her a kiss. "I'm naturally hot."

Lavender rolled her eyes. "Sure you are. Shay, please let me up. I'm really cold".

"Alright alright," he let her go and stood up after her. "Shall we go home?"

"Yes! Please! I'm freezing!" Seamus wrapped an arm around her waist and they started to walk.

"I'll make you a nice cup of tea when we get home and we could rest by the fire and all that good stuff OK?"

Lavender nodded eagerly. "As long as there's heat, I'm fine with it!"

Seamus chuckled. "Lav, I've been thinking. We should buy a bigger house. The flat is great but it's too small".

"I agree. We'll need more space for our kids."

"Kids? With an s?"

"Yes," she giggled. "I think we would have more than one, don't you?".

Seamus nodded. "Yeah I do! I'll get to be a dad all over again!".

"How many would you want, Shay?".

"Five!"

Lavender squeaked in horror. "Five?"

"Yes!"

Lavender sighed, "That's a lot..."

"It's wonderful! Five little you's and me's running around! We'd be the cutest family!".

Lavender laughed, "Yes, we would. But really, five?" Lavender stared at him "We're not Weasley's".

"Of course not! They have seven. We're good."

Lavender smiled. "I'm not having five, Seamus".

"Fine...if you want six I guess we could do it! But you're just asking for more trouble!"

Lavender giggled. "Seamus! You're not the one who has to push out five kids! If you're not careful, I'll get your mother on my side. You know how much she loves me".

Seamus gasped in mock terror. "No! Not me mam! Not fair you can't play the mam card! That's unfair! Lavender I ought a- oh never mind. Fine! Three kids!"

"That's an uneven number!" Lavender cried "I hate uneven numbers. Two".

"Four!"

"Two!".

Seamus smiled, "OK. I love seeing you get all feisty. Did you know that?"

Lavender growled.

Seamus could only smile wider, "I absolutely LOVE when you do that! Makes me feel so nervous!".

"Oh, shut up Seamus!"

He grinned at her. "Can't help meself, Lav, me love".

Lavender shivered, "Well you're about to get really happy because if I don't get into a warm area soon, I'm going to lose it!"

Seamus shrugged off his jacket and wrapped it around her. "We're nearly home".

"Thank Merlin!".

* * *

They arrived at their front door five minutes later and Seamus allowed Lavender in before him. "Ah...oh it feels so good!" Seamus chuckled and shut the door behind him.

"Alright, how about that tea?".

"Yes please! And I'll go change," Seamus set to work on her tea and she came back out in her pyjamas and a large blanket wrapped around her. "Meet me by the fire!" she called over her shoulder.

"Whatever you say, love!"

Seamus walked into the living-room and sat down beside her, handing her the cup of tea. "Oh, thank you, Seamus!" Lavender said, drinking it quickly.

"Slow down. You'll burn your tongue!".

"Too late," Lavender choked and she put her tea down. "It was just really warm and I'm-".

"Really cold," Seamus finished as he wrapped an arm around her. "I know. But now you're by the fire, so you should start warming up fast enough."

"Hey," Lavender said "do you want a boy or a girl first?".

"Excellent question!"

"Well?"

Seamus shrugged. "Whatever you give me."

"Seamus! I want an answer!".

"I gave you one."

Lavender pouted. "I want you to really think! And pick one."

Seamus gazed at the fire and nodded, "A boy and then a girl."

"Why?".

"So that when any guy tries to hit on her, her big brother can take them out!"

Lavender giggled. "I think any daughter of ours can protect herself".

"Well, just in case. Boys are randy little things! Uncontrollable! Her older brother can give them the old one two if they get too comfortable around my little girl!"

Lavender burst out laughing. "Oh Seamus," she said shaking her head.

He laughed with her and kissed her. "We would make great parents as well you know."

Lavender nodded sleepily and rested her head in his lap. "I hope so".

"I know so," he planted a kiss on her temple then he lay down and shut his eyes. Here, by the fire with the woman he loved, he couldn't be more at peace. Everything was perfect in his life and nothing could ever change that.

He wouldn't let it happen.


End file.
